


Betrayal

by corporalfuckinglevi (orphan_account)



Category: attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic!Eren, Betrayal, Bulimia, Illness, M/M, Sickness, bulimic!Eren, sick!Eren, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corporalfuckinglevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi forces Eren to see a therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for awhile and now it's up.

Eren stormed out the building, not even glancing Levi's way. He had just finished his first session with Dr. Zoe, the therapist Levi had signed him up with.

Eren had an eating disorder. He barely ate, and when he did, it was when Levi forced him to. Levi had noticed his decrease in food intake, and the surprising amount of time he spent in the bathroom.

He could even hear Eren retching, sometimes, after they ate dinner. Well, Levi would eat dinner. Eren would take a few bites and declare himself finished. Though he didn't like lying, Eren felt the need to be skinny. He couldn't be this fat. He felt like he was over a thousand pounds.

Eren only weighed about a hundred pounds. Levi didn't even know girls that skinny. He could see every rib on Eren's chest, and even count them. 

So, weeks into their "relationship", if it could be called that, Levi forced him to see a therapist. Levi had taken them to get ice cream, and after Eren only pushing his around, he took him to see the therapist.

Eren had pushed him and pulled him and even bit him, but because of his weak body, he could do nothing. Levi had tears in his eyes, forcing Eren into that building. Eren had forced him to leave the room while he did his session, Levi's punishment.

Levi had waited outside the room for the whole hour, hearing nothing from the other side of the door. He bit at his fingers, looking all around the room, doing everything he could not to cry.

When Eren stormed out, he avoided Levi completely. Levi stood up, racing after him. He grabbed his arm, trying to turn him around. Eren ignored him completely and kept moving forward, almost dragging Levi with him.

"Eren! Eren, please! Wait!" Levi tried to stop him, and when Eren turned around, face red and wet and puffy, Levi released his hold. His eyes widened, along with his mouth, trying to find the words to say.

"We're going, Levi." He turned sharply and headed toward Levi's car. Levi was shocked at his attitude, though he shouldn't be surprised. He didn't listen to what Eren was trying to say, about taking him here.

Eren got behind the wheel, snatching the keys from Levi. 

"I don't trust you to drive me places anymore," Eren snapped, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Levi was in shock. He'd never seen this side of Eren before. Eren was still so weak and thin. His cheekbones and collarbones were still visible. And now, he was furious.

"Eren, I'm sorry. But I needed to-" Levi started, but Eren cut him off.

"You didn't need to do anything! You should've left well enough alone!" Eren yelled at him.

"I couldn't leave well enough alone! You aren't well! I can't stand by and watch someone I love slowly kill themselves!" Levi was in tears, gasping as he said the words.

"It's too late for that."

*

Eren drove to his shitty apartment, since Levi and him didn't live together. He quickly left the car, slamming the door on his way out.

Levi jumped out of his car, trying to reach Eren. Eren was already in the doorway though, and Levi had to yell to get him to stop in his tracks. He faced Levi.

"I-I'm sorry, that I forced you to go, Eren. But you need help. Starving yourself isn't healthy. Making yourself throw up isn't healthy. I just wanted to help."

"Well, good fucking job Levi. I had the time of my life in there. Really. Thank you, so much. Thank you, for listening to me, when I needed you." All of Eren's remarks were dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Eren, I, I love you." Levi managed to stutter, but Eren was done listening.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have forced me to go see a therapist."

He shut the door in his face. Levi heard the lock click, and started to bang on the door.

"EREN! EREN, PLEASE! DON'T SHUT ME OUT!" He didn't care who heard, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU EREN, TALK TO ME, I'M SO SORRY!" He yelled and screamed and kicked the door, but Eren wouldn't let him in.

Levi had betrayed Eren, and now, he would never forgive him. Little did Levi know, Eren was now up in his room, numb, oblivious to the sounds coming from downstairs.

He was pulled a sharp razor out from his bathroom drawer, and doing what he usually did with it. And he didn't want to stop. He couldn't, because now he had no one. No one he could trust.

He had actually started to trust Levi, to let him in. And Levi had lied, and had sneakily been making Eren eat. Eren didn't want to eat. He didn't want to be fat. And he didn't want to do or be anything anymore. He was done.

And Levi didn't know how badly he had fucked up, until he had broken down the door to Eren's house, and had found him lying in a pool of his own blood.

And then the only thing he heard was screaming.


End file.
